Memories ou La Veritable Histoire de Harry Potter
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Vingt après. Ou la véritable histoire de l'écriture du livre Harry Potter. Ou encore la façon dont deux ennemis vont se rabibocher pour quelques instants.


_**Disclaimer: **Encore et toujours, les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. ..._

_Bonne lecture, je l'espère, peut-être qu'il y aura un chapitre 2 ^^_

**oOoOoOoO**

**Remember and Memories**

**The Harry Potter's Story**

Twenty years after the end ...

"Chère Mme Weasley,

Vous vous souvenez sûrement de moi. Enfin, je veux dire, comment m'oublier ? Enfin bref. Ne jette pas cette lettre au feu tout de suite, Granger, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander.

Je ... aussi étrange que celà puisse paraître, j'ai changé. Je ... me rends compte de mes erreurs passée, mais .... je ne veux pas les oublier pour que jamais elles ne se reproduisent. J'ai trop souffert. Nous avons tous trop souffert pour le permettre. Alors je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien me revoir. Je ne voudrais pas écrire mon histoire, mais celle d'Harry Potter. La vraie. Mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Amicalement je l'espère.

Draco Malfoy."

-

"Cher Malfoy,

J'ai lu ta lettre, et ensuite je l'ai jetée au feu. MAIS COMMENT OSES-TU ?! Sale petit cancrelat ! Ecrit tes mémoires et laisses Harry de côté. Il sera suffisement grand pour le faire tout seul s'il le veux.

Absolument pas amicalement.

Hermione Weasley.

PS: ET JE NE SUIS PLUS GRANGER !"

-

"Chère Granger (pour moi tu l'es et le resteras, désolé),

Tu sais très bien que Potter n'écrira jamais un bouquin, il déteste trop sa popularité pour ça. Personne n'aura donc jamais son histoire intégralement, ce qui me chiffonerait. J'ai beau le détester, il m'a sauvé le vie, et je lui dois quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais lui rembourser. Je fais ce que je peux.

Salutations

Draco Malfoy."

-

"Cher Malfoy,

Tiens, tiens, tu t'excuses ... étonnant. Je ne suis plus une sale Sang-De-Bourbe ? Etonnant aussi. Et finalement, tu fais ça par égoïsme, ça me rassure. Tu n'as pas changé Malfoy. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Hein ! Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de te révéler l'histoire de mon meilleur-ami, comme ça. Tu es son pire ennemi enfin ! Et le mien, accessoirement aussi.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends la peine de te répondre.

Au revoir.

Hermione Weasley."

-

"Chère Granger,

Laisses-moi te poser une question: Qui mieux qu'un ennemi peut raconter l'histoire du plus grand héros de l'histoire de la Magie ?

Un ami risquerait de l'embellir, risquerait de fausser par manque d'objectivité. Moi, je le déteste, mais je lui dois quelque chose. Alors ferais preuve d'objectivité. Je suis le seul qui peut le faire. Suffisement proche en étant suffisement éloigné.

S'il te plaît Hermione.

En espérant une réponse.

Draco Malfoy."

-

"Cher Malfoy,

Samedi dans un café Moldu. Le Starbuck près de la Tamise. A 16heures.

Une seule fois.

Hermione W."

-

"Cher Granger,

Ok. J'y serais.

Merci, je sais ce que ça te coûte.

Draco Malfoy."

-

"Cher Malfoy,

Arrêtes de me remercier, ça me fais peur.

Maintenant, arrêtes avec tes courriers. Si Ron l'apprend, non seulement je ne serais pas là Samedi, mais en plus tu seras la cause d'un sacré merdier. Il te déteste encore plus qu'avant.

Hermione.W"

-

-

-

-

-

"Cher Hermione,

Encore merci. Grâce à toi, j'ai énormément avancé. Et, j'aimerais qu'on se revoie ... c'est que ... tu es la seule qui puisse obtenir des informations et qui ne soit ni Potter, ni Weasley. Si je le dis à Potter, il m'interdira d'écrire cette biographie, et demander à Weasley, d'après tes dires, serait suicidaire de ma part. Je sais que c'est bizarre que ce soit à toi, alors que je t'ai tellement détestée, mais disons que la guerre m'aura appris que mépriser les différences fait plus de mal que de bien. Et puis, Samedi, tu ne m'as paru différente d'une Sorcière de Sang Pur ...

Espérant une réponse affirmative de ta part.

Draco Malfoy."

-

"Cher Draco,

Aussi bête que celà puisse paraître, je trouve aussi que tu as changé. Tu n'es plus vraiment le petit blond arroguant et froid, machiavélique et désagréable qui fut notre ennemi -j'abandonne l'idée d'en parler à Ron. Je vais essayer d'obtenir encore plus d'information, je vois Harry très régulièrement, concernant mon mari, je crois que nous nous sommes à peu près tout dit, mais je pense pouvoir extorquer deux trois informations. Ce qu'il te manque se sont surtout les étés d'Harry au Terrier, à Privet Drive, et ... oui, bon en fait la liste est longue.

Je suis la première surprise, Malfoy, d'être exitée par cette recherche d'information.

Samedi au même café ? A la même heure ? Je suis Chef Médicomage, je n'ai pas beaucoup de possibilités.

Ravie de voir que tu connais mon prénom.

Salutation.

Hermine W."

-

"Chère **Hermione**,

Merci beaucoup, ravi que ça te plaise. Si tu es mon alliée dans ce projet, je devrais m'en sortir sans trop de mal.

Je suis tout aussi étonné que toi à la vue de mon prénom sur ta lettre.

Je suis libre tous les samedi, aucun problème.

Amicalement.

Draco Malfoy."

-

Cher **Draco**,

Contente de voir que tu as un peu d'humour.

Bon, maintenant, évite de m'envoyer des lettres lorsque ce n'est pas indispensable, Ron va finir par se douter de quelque chose. A samedi.

Hermione W."

-

"Cher Draco,

11h, ça te va ? Il faut que je change un peu mes plans, et si on se donne rendez vous à 16h ça va être juste.

Hermione W."

-

"A Hermione,

D'accord.

Draco Malfoy."

-

"Hermione,

Samedi prochain, même heure ?

Draco"

-

"Draco,

Okay. Ca laissera plus de temps. On tentera le truc bizarre, glacé avec de la chantilly et du caramel.

A Samedi.

Hermione."

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Hermione,

Il faut qu'on en parle.

D."

-

"Hermione,

Je t'assures ce n'était pas ... prévu ! Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser ... je ...

D."

-

"Hermione,

S'il te plaît ! Réponds.

D."

-

"Malfoy,

Je ne veux plus te voir, c'est compris ! Je ... Je suis mariée bon sang ! Je ... J'aime Ron, c'était une erreur. J'ai des enfants, une famille, toi aussi. On ne peut pas bousiller comme ça toute une vie. Je suis désolée, je ne te reverrais pas. Si tu veux des informations, désormais, ce sera par courrier.

Au revoir.

Hermione Weasley."

-

"Chère Hermione,

Je comprends. Le seul point ou tu as tort, c'est que ma femme et moi avons divorcé, mais bon, ça ne change rien. C'était une erreur en effet.

Je comprends. Je te ferais savoir ce dont j'ai besoin par lettre.

Salutations distinguées.

Draco Malfoy."

-

"Cher Monsieur Malfoy,

As-tu un ordinateur ? C'est un engin moldu. Pratique pour discuter en ligne, ce sera plus discret pour moi que ces défilés de Hibou Grand Duc. Je me vois mal écrire pendant mille ans des morceaux d'histoire sans que Ron ne me surprenne. Avec tout ce qui est moldu, je suis tranquille. Il ne s'en approche pas à moins de dix kilomètres.

Ecoute, je veux bien te revoir une seule et unique fois. Un mètre de distance minimum. Je t'emmène dans un cyber café pour t'expliquer. Ca s'appelle la messagerie instantannée.

Hermione Weasley."

-

"Chère Hermione Granger,

Non mais tu rêves ! Moi ? Toucher un objet construit par ces ...

Enfin ...

Bon d'accord. Je te dois bien ça.

Draco Malfoy."

-

Cher Monsieur Malfoy,

Connectes-toi.

Hermione Weasley."

-

-

Draco dit: Bonjour.

MmeW. dit: Bonjour.

Draco dit: Ouah ! C'est bizarre ce machin !

MmeW. dit: absolument pas.

Draco dit: Bah si, je te parle, tu me parles, alors qu'on tape sur un truc bizarre ...

MmeW. dit: Il va te falloir de l'entraînement, tu tapes sacrément lentement.

Draco dit: Bon, allez raconte-moi.

Draco dit: S'il te plaît.

MmeW. dit: Bon, alors ... tu as dit que tu attaquais le tome trois aujourd'hui ?

Draco dit: Euh, les informations pour. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fini les deux premiers tomes.

MmeW. dit: Bref, c'est l'année avec Sirius. Bon, note.

Draco dit: Je t'écoute.

MmeW. dit: Alors d'abord ...

-

-

"Cher Monsieur Malfoy,

Voilà. Je ne pourrais pas en savoir plus, et je cros que l'on peut dire que ma participation à ce projet s'achève ici.

Au plaisir.

Hermione Weasley."

-

"Hermione ...

Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas ... qu'on devienne ami ou quelque chose dans ce goût là ?

Draco Malfoy."

-

"Draco,

Draco, tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Si nous devenons ami, nous deviendrons amant, et ça, je le refuse. Alors que ce soit bien clair, ma participation à ce livre ne sera pas mentionnée, et je veux t'oublier, compris ?

Tu ne pertuberas pas plus ma vie Malfoy, c'était agréable, ce petit passage en ta compagnie, mais hors de question de le laisser se prolonger.

Adieu.

Hermione."

-

"Hermione,

Alors Adieu.

Je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre sans toi Hermione. Je crois que je t'aime, je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais aimé.

S'il m'arrive quelque chose, je te confie Scorpius. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit il s'entends bien avec ta fille.

Je suis le premier à m'étonner d'écrire quelque chose comme ça. Tu sais, tu n'as jamais été que la Sang-De-Bourbe pour moi. Te voir comme ... Hermione ... c'est étrange. Trop peut-être.

Tu as sûrement raison, et je ne peux pas influer comme ça sur ta vie.

Adieu Hermione.

Tu vas me manquer.

Draco Malfoy."

-

-

"Cher Drago Malfoy,

J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous publier votre manuscrit. Peut-être même irons nous jusqu'à produire cette magnifique bibliographie côté moldu en changeant deux trois détails, nous les savons friands d'histoires fantastiques dont ils ne pensent que ce ne sont que de stupides sornettes.

Nous vous donnons rendez-vous ce samedi pour discuter des modalités, du quand, du comment, et mettre au point la version finale.

Nos salutation distingués, et il faut le reconnaître légèrement surprises.

Maison d'Edition, Galli la Chouette.

Directeur d'Edition."

-

-

_Des reviews ?_


End file.
